


Fire meet gasoline

by trixieknin



Series: Swallow your pride [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Craquaria - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixieknin/pseuds/trixieknin
Summary: The prequel/sequel to Swallow your pride.The break up, the wallowing in sadness and the happy ending.





	1. T minus 93

**Author's Note:**

> Ever wonder what happened after Bri kicked that door shut at the end of Swallow your pride? Or what the events were leading up to the break up and make up? No? Well, I did, so here's the prequel/sequel no one asked for. ;)

Brianna slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the sun that shone through the window. They had forgotten to pull down the blinds last night. Again. She smiled a little at how she had been in such a hurry to get lost in the full experience of _her,_ that everything else around them had dissapeared. _Her..._ Brianna's eyes, now somewhat adjusted to the bright light, sought out the girl in question. Aquaria was on her side, facing Bri with her back turned against the light. She watched Aquaria's face, relaxed in deep sleep. Platinum blond hair spilled out over the pillow, her naked chest expanding a little with each breath. The young woman looked so beautiful, ethereal and... well, young. Not for the first time since they'd met, Brianna's forehead was suddenly wrinkled in thoughts and doubt. 'What am I doing', she started repeating to herself. 'Or rather, what is SHE doing with ME?'

Brianna's spiral into the darker parts of her brain was suddenly halted as Aquaria groaned quietly and opened her eyes to find Bri staring. She smacked her lips, stretched her arms above her head and then placed them around Brianna's neck. "Good morning, babe..." she purred, pulling Bri towards her. Brianna found herself helplessly melting into a kiss. Just as she was about to deepen it, she felt Aquaria smile against her lips. "You taste like last night", she giggled. Brianna gave her a pointed look and smirked. "Well, who's fault is that?" she countered and leaned in to kiss Aquaria's jawline. Bri's smirk turned into a grin when she felt the girl shiver and tighten the grip around her neck. "Bri... I... I..." Aquaria stuttered and drew in a sharp breath as Brianna nipped at her neck. Bri was just about to bite down to leave a mark when the sound of a ringing phone pierced through their haze. She lifted her face from Aquaria, who immediatly whined and tried to pull her back by tugging at her hair. Brianna laughed and freed herself to reach for the phone at the bedside table. "Sorry, princess, guess you'll have to wait! Besides, it's your phone so blame..." she looked at the screen "Jordan."

Aquaria huffed and pouted, but took the phone anyway. "S'up, cockblock?!" she greeted her best friend and got up to walk around while she talked. Brianna smiled and rolled her eyes, deciding to hit the shower since she knew the call would probably go on for a while. She gave Aquaria's toned, naked body one last look and then retreated to the bathroom. She started the shower, and stood in front of the mirror while waiting for the water to heat up. Brianna looked at the body in front of her, traced stretchs marks with her eyes and finger tips. She leaned closer to the mirror, searching for lines, wrinkles, any sign of aging in her face. She frowned at herself, shook her head and got in the shower instead. After a few minutes the door to the bathroom opened slightly, and Aquaria's head appeared in the crack. Bri could just see enough of her through the foggy glass of the shower cubicle door to notice that she still had the phone pressed against her ear. "Babe! Jordan and the gang are going to this new club tonight, can we go?! Please!" Brianna frowned a little, a night out with Aquaria's friends wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. Not that they were unfriendly, they had been perfectly polite the few times she had met them during the two months she and Aquaria had dated. But they could act a little immature and their energy supply seemed bottomless, making Bri feel every year of the twelve age difference between her and them. In fact, she suspected one of the girls in the gang was a couple years younger than the others even, making her not even of legal age to go out to the said club. Her train of thought was interrupted by Aquaria pressing her body against the shower cubicle, causing Brianna's eyes to almost fall out of her skull as the younger woman's breasts were pushed against the glass. "Pleeeeaaase, Bri, come out with me tonight. It'll be fun, promise!", she whined. Brianna huffed and gave in, making Aquaria squeel with delight and run out of the bathroom to continue making plans with Jordan. Brianna sighed. At least Aquaria would be there. It would fun. 

******************

It was not fun. Bri checked the time on her phone again, groaning a little when she saw that it had only been a few minutes since the last time she checked. She stood at the bar, sipping on her third drink since arriving an hour earlier. She was chasing a buzz, anything to make her time there more bearable. It wasn't that Bri hated clubs per se, but watching Aquaria and her friends acting out on the dance floor, shouting, laughing and dancing with no sign of stopping any time soon made her feel tired and left out. She knew it wasn't Aquaria's fault, she was having a good time with her friends. 'Just as she should be, at age 22", Bri thought and tipped her head back to finish her drink. 

When she turned to place her empty glass on the bar counter, she caught the eye of the bartender and pointed her finger in the air to ask for another. As he arrived with a fresh refill, Brianna's vision was suddenly filled with a hand holding a twenty dollar bill in front of her face. Brianna's eyes crossed and uncrossed as she followed the bill as it was lowered and handed to the bartender. "It's on me", a deep voice declared. Bri turned to the owner of said voice, discovering it belonged to a beautiful woman. She was about five inches taller than Bri, dark skin, chocolate coloured eyes, full lips, dark hair caskading over one shoulder, hour glass figure. 'Mature', Bri thought, only to feel herself blush and quickly shouting a thank you to be heard over the music. The stranger introduced herself as Bobbi and leaned in closer so they could continue talking. Brianna found herself relaxing a bit. Wether it was due to her fourth drink or her new acquaintance or both she didn't know and didn't care at that point. She was just laughing at something the other woman had mumbled in her ear when she felt a hard tug on her arm and a body pressing into her side. 

"Hi, BABE!" Aquaria shouted loudly and gave Bri a sloppy kiss on the lips. "Who's this?" she continued, giving Brianna's company a tight lipped smile. Bri smiled too and started to introduce her new friend only to be interupted by Aquaria halfway through her sentence. "Babe, can we leave?! I wanna go home!" Brianna looked at her, surprised and a bit annoyed with her rudeness. She wrote it down to Aquaria probably just being drunk. She wasn't completely wrong. "You want to leave already?! It's only 1 am!", Bri answered. Aquaria's eyes shot quickly to the dark haired woman, who was looking on in amusement. Aquaria felt her jealousy settle deeper and she turned back to Brianna and draped herself over her. "Please, babe, take me home, I'll be so good, I'll be such a good girl for you..." she rambled, causing Brianna's cheeks to blush with both arousal and embarrasement. She turned to her new friend to apologize, but her words were waved off and Bobbi gathered her things to leave. "That's quite alright, Bri, you have fun with your little girl and we'll talk more next week", she laughed and left, making both of the others stiffen; Brianna at the choice of the words "little girl' and Aquaria at the mention of them meeting up. She tightened her hold on Brianna, leaning in to bite sharply at her earlobe before hissing "take me home, Bri. Now."


	2. T minus 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showdown. Brianna gives mixed messages and is a fool.

The Uber ride to Aquaria's apartment was mostly silent, both women lost in their own thoughts. Normally, Aquaria would have been sitting in the middle seat, to get as close to Brianna as possible, not being able to wait until they got home for her girlfriend to touch her. This time, though, something about Bri's body language said that wouldn't be welcomed right now. After pulling Aquaria out of the club and into the car, she had gone silent, staring out the window. 

Aquaria looked at Brianna's hand that was resting on the seat between them. She bit her bottom lip, imagining how that hand would carress her skin or grab onto her butt. Thinking back to their interupted moment in bed that morning and what could have happened (and what she had been about to confess just as Jordan had called), Aquaria held back a small moan and squirmed in her seat. She was getting frustrated and wondered why Bri was being so cold. It wasn't fair, she hadn't done anything wrong! Had she? Ok, so she might have come off as a little rude to that woman, Bobbi. But the bitch was CLEARLY flirting with Brianna and that was HER girlfriend, dammit! Aquaria huffed in annoyance and chanced a sideways look at Bri, only to discover that she was looking right back at her. 

Brianna of course had noticed how the younger woman suddenly didn't seem to be able to sit still. She watched, at first from the side of her eye and then fully staring at Aquaria's face and the way she was biting her lip. Brianna felt her mouth go dry and had to remind herself that she was, in fact, a bit upset. Aquaria had basically ignored her for over an hour at the club, not even thinking about how Brianna was doing by herself by the bar. When she finally reappeared at her side, Aquaria had been rude to Bri's new acquaintance and acting like a brat. Like a... little girl. Bobbi's voice rang through her head, making Bri's mind start to wander down the tired old path of doubt again. 

Aquaria suddenly scoffed beside her, meeting her eyes. Brianna mentally shook herself to stop her spiraling and spoke up. 

"Something on your mind, Aquaria?", she asked with what she hoped was a steady voice. Aquaria raised her chin in defiance. "No. You?", she shot back. 

Brianna raised one eyebrow and was about to answer when the car came to a stop outside of Aquaria's building. As they climbed out of the backseat, Brianna breathed deeply in the cold, fresh air to calm herself. 'This isn't a big deal', she tried to convince herself, as she followed Aquaria through the foayer and into the elevator. 'It doesn't have to be a big deal'. 

She turned to the blonde next to her, just as Aquaria did the same. 

"I'm sorry!" the younger exclaimed, the tension finally making her break. "I was rude to that woman you were talking to, and maybe even embarrased you? I'm sorry, Bri, I just got so jealous, and I acted like a... like a..."

She waved her hands in the air, struggling to find the words. 

Brianna didn't let her finish. She grabbed Aquaria by the hips and pushed her against the wall behind her, making the younger gasp. 

"Like a brat, maybe?", Brianna muttered against her lips. Aquaria's breath hitched in her throat and she quickly wrapped her arms around Bri's neck, trying to close the distance for a kiss. 

Brianna instead let go and backed up as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, leaving Aquaria with a pout and short of breath. Bri gestured with her hand towards the apartment right across from the elevator. 

"After you, princess", she said, making Aquaria visibly perk up before she quickly stumbled across the hall to her home and unlocked the door. 

The second the door was shut behind them Brianna reached for Aquaria and spun her around to face her. Grabbing under her thighs, she lifted the taller girl up, making her wrap her legs around Brianna's waist. Aquaria squeeled in delight, silently thanking the older blonde's parents for making her train karate all those years, resulting in a surprisingly strong body. She loved it when Bri took command like this. 

As she made her way to Aquaria's bedroom, Brianna mumbled in a low, raspy voice. 

"You know, brats really shouldn't be rewarded for their misbehaviour... Maybe you don't deserve what I had in mind for you..." 

Her words didn't quite pack a punch, however, as she carefully lowered Aquaria on her bed, straddling her waist. Aquaria whined a little, trying to look apologetic and deserving. 

Brianna laughed quietly and brought her mouth down close to her lover's ear. "Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna take good care of you tonight". 

Aquaria sighed happily.  
'You always do', she thought, as Brianna started nipping her way down to the base of her neck, where it met her shoulder. Aquaria opened her mouth to repeat the sentiment out loud but instead of words, a loud moan came out as Brianna bit down and started sucking on her skin. When she had finished the hickey, Bri got off of a dazed Aquaria and urged her to take of her dress. As she reached behind her to open the hooks to her bra, Brianna stopped her. 

"I'll take it from here, baby. Now just relax", she said. Aquaria shivered at the promise in Bri's eyes and laid back, her eyes big in wonder. She looked so beautiful and innocent, so trusting, that Brianna faultered for a moment before once again shaking off the uncomfortable feelings from earlier. 

She placed her fingertips on Aquaria's collarbones, tracing them in a feather light caress. When she reached the straps of Aquaria's bra, she hooked her fingers under them, pulling the straps just off her shoulders. She let her fingers wander over Aquaria's pale skin until she reached her breasts. Brianna gently cupped them, rubbing her thumbs over the nipples through the thin fabric of her black lace bra. By now Aquaria could no longer hold back and as a whine escaped her, she placed her own hands over Bri's, trying to make her squeeze a little harder. Brianna smirked and decided to have a little fun. 

"I thought you said you were gonna be such a good girl for me", she mumbled and tsked. "That's what you said at the club. Remember?"

Aquaria's eyes grew wide and she immediatly removed her hands and placed them by her side, gripping the duvet. 

"Good girl", Brianna breathed before roughly pulling down the cups of the bra and pinching both nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Aquaria yelped out of surprise and then groaned loudly as Brianna took her left nipple in her mouth, carefully biting down on it while still teasing the other with her fingers. For a few minutes Bri switched between the right and left breast; biting, sucking and licking, quickly turning Aquaria into a writhing mess beneath her. 

"Please, Bri...", Aquaria moaned. Brianna knew exactly what she wanted, but feigned ignorance. 

"Yes, princess?", she asked and slowly started kissing her way down Aquaria's abs, stopping at the edge of her matching lace thong. She rested her cheek against Aquaria's hip, seemingly in no hurry. 

Aquaria lifted her head from the pillow to meet Brianna's gaze, her own eyes clouded over with lust. 

"Please, touch me...", she begged and spread her thighs wide, still gripping the duvet. Bri chuckled. 

"Hm", she said and rubbed her cheek against Aquaria's right inner thigh. "I suppose... You have been good... But I don't know..." 

Aquaria whimpered.  
"Oh please, please, please, Bri, I need your mouth on me, please!" she rambled, making Brianna feel damn proud of herself for the way she had managed to get Aquaria so desperate. She ghosted her lips over the thin, already soaked fabric of the panties. 

"Well, in that case, who am I to deny you", she said and gently mouthed at Aquaria through the lace, making the young blonde gasp and start grinding up against her to gain more friction. 

Brianna pulled back quickly, causing a small disgruntled sound from above, only to catch the edge of the thong with her teeth. With the help of her thumbs, she pulled it down past Aquaria's hips and down her legs to remove them completely before reattaching her mouth to Aquaria, this time earning her a series of high pitched "thank you's". 

She worked the tip of her tongue quickly against Aquaria's clit, causing her to breathe shallow and fast. When she felt the body beneath her start to twitch and Aquaria's breathing turned into small gasps, signaling that she was mere seconds from cumming, Brianna stopped. 

Aquaria called out her disappointment as she was denied her orgasm at the last possible moment. Bri kissed her inner thigh. 

"Schhhh, baby, don't worry, we'll get there. Just not yet." she said and waited for Aquaria's breathing to slow down a little before starting over again. Each time Aquaria showed signs of being close, Bri stopped. After repeating the edging process three times, Aquaria was a blabbering mess, gripping the duvet until her knuckles turned white, writhing and begging Bri to let her cum. Brianna finally gave her permission before giving it her all for the last time. She pushed two fingers at Aquaria's entrance and, finding only slick heat and meeting no resistance, let them slide in and out while gently sucking at the sensitive clit. No more than 30 seconds later, Aquaria's whole body spasmed, the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt taking over her in rolling waves. 

"Yes, yes, oh my god, yes, don't stop, oh fuck yes, Bri, I love you!!!" she cried out, eyes tightly shut. 

Brianna went rigid, a humming white noice in her ears, panic replacing the joy and pride that had filled her chest just seconds earlier. Her brain went in overdrive, screaming at herself. 

'No. No no no, she doesn't love me, she can't! I'm her first, it's a crush, she'll realize that soon enough, she'll get sick of me, leave me because I'm an old anxiety ridden mess, I. WILL. HURT. HER!", she rambled internally as her fight or flight mode took over. 

She stumbled out of bed and looked everywhere but at Aquaria while grabbing her clothes and putting them on. 

"I- I have to go", she stuttered. 

Aquaria, out of it, face still flushed and basking in the after glow, didn't register what Brianna had said. She turned her face towards the sound, reaching out her hand. 

"Babe, oh my god that was the best sex I've ever had, fuck, you're the best!", her words a bit slurred. 

"You can't possibly know that!", Bri bit off, harsher than she had intended, as a wave of nausea rolled through her at what she was about to do. 

Bri, finally noticing that Brianna was dressed and fidgeting by the bedroom door, lowered her hand and sat up, pulling up her bra straps at the same time. She furrowed her brow in confusion. 

"Babe?! What's going on, why are you dressed? And what do you mean, what can't I possibly know?"

Brianna swallowed around a lump in her throat. 

"You can't say that I'm the best, I'm the ONLY one you've ever had sex with! You have nothing to compare me with!" She drew in a shallow breath, trying to calm down. "Look, this isn't your fault, you're young and passionate. Young people think they fall in love all the time, but they have no idea what true love is, they-" she ranted before getting shut down by Aquaria. 

"What the fuck are you even on about?! First of all, I am 22, almost 23 years old. Yes, I'm young but I'm not a fucking baby, so don't treat me like one! A hundred years ago, I would have practically been a grandma by now! Two: yes, I said I love you in the heat of the moment but I've been wanting to say it for weeks. This isn't just the best orgasm of my life talking! I meant what I fucking said! And three; yeah, you're my first, but so what?! What do you want me to do, fuck other women just for the sake of it?!" 

Aquaria ended her rant, her chest heaving and eyes watering. 

"Yes". Brianna's voice cracked on the single syllable. 

Aquaria's head snapped back and a chill went down her spine. 

"What?!", she choked out, a single tear escaping her eye. 

Brianna sighed deeply, steeling herself, not giving in to her weakness. 

"Aquaria, it's not you, you're... perfect... But I remember being young, you couldn't tell me anything. I thought I knew everything, I thought I knew what love was. Just like you. But I was wrong. I had to learn that the hard way. Only experience taught me how to recognize true love when I see it." 

Brianna closed her eyes during the last part, stopping herself from adding 'and I'm looking at her right now'. 

A bitter laugh filled the short silence after Brianna had stopped talking. She opened her eyes to find Aquaria in tears on the bed, clutching the duvet to her almost naked body. 

"And I'm not it.", she choked out. 

Brianna's heart almost stopped, all she wanted at that moment was to scoop her up and take it all back. But that would be selfish, she told herself. 

"Aquaria, I... I'm so sorry. I know you don't believe me now, but someday you'll realize I'm right and you'll thank me." 

Aquaria stared at Brianna in disbelief. 

"Get out", she whispered, her voice dripping with venom. 

Brianna recoiled, voice shaking.  
"Aqua, please understand..."

"I SAID GET OUT!!!" Aquaria yelled, her body stiff and shaking hands rising to cover her face. 

Brianna hesitated by the door, taking a step in Aquaria's direction, a hand lifted towards her in regret, before pulling it back to cover her mouth, stopping the sob that wanted to escape. She turned to the door and paused with her back turned to the crying young woman. 

"I'm so sorry, Aqua... You have no idea..." she mumbled brokenly, before stepping out of her now ex-girlfriend's apartment for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it will get better!


	3. T minus 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna is sad but stubborn af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are really short, they're little snippets of how the girls each deal with the break up.

"So let me get this straight."

Brianna lifted her chin from her chest at the sound, still not looking at the woman next to her on the couch. 

"She told you that she loves you."

Brianna nodded, pulling the pink blanket tight around her small frame. 

"And you love her."

Bri nodded again, staring blankly at the wall opposite her. 

"And then... You broke up with her and told her to go and have sex with other people."

Another slow nod, as Brianna closed her eyes. 

A sudden punch to her upper arm made her eyes snap open. She clutched her arm and whipped her head to the side to finally face Katelyn. 

"Ow, what the fuck is wrong with you!" Bri scowled at her best friend. 

Katelyn looked unapologetic. 

"No, what the fuck is wrong with YOU?!", she replied. "The girl of your dreams tells you she loves you and you DUMP HER?!"

Bri snapped.  
"I didn't DUMP Aquaria, I set her FREE, there's a difference!"

Katelyn's scowl turned in to a pitying look.  
"Is there though?"

Brianna's anger fell and her face fell with it.  
"The... She... My intentions..."

Katelyn sighed and reached across the sofa to take Brianna's hand.  
"Bri, you need to make this right". 

Brianna could feel tears forming in her eyes again. She had cried so damn much these last few days. The second she left Aquaria's apartment the waterworks had kicked in and it had been an almost 24/7 cryfest ever since. She had ignored all calls and texts, just to lie in bed feeling like she would never be happy again. A lot of those missed calls and texts were from Aquaria, some begging for her to come back, others telling her to fuck all the way off. Brianna had read through them a hundred times, tormenting herself, but had not answered a single time. Not even the last one, which had been a short, cold text saying that Aquaria hoped to never have to see her again. It had felt so different from the ones preceding it, so definitive. It had been so hard not to answer and every fiber of her being had screamed at her to take an Uber to Aquaria's apartment and beg her to take her back. Brianna shook her head at the memory and anwered Katelyn. 

"I am making things right! She is 22! She should be out in the world enjoying her youth, backpacking in, I don't know, Thailand or something! Not be stuck here with me!"

Katelyn looked frustrated.  
"Do you even know if that's what she wants for her future? Have you ASKED her? And also, why can't she have both?! Being with you wouldn't trap her, she could still go on trips with her friends, party with them and stuff."

Brianna just shook her head frantically as she felt a panic attack forming inside of her.  
"No, no. This is the right thing to do, it is, I have to believe that, stick with it, or...", her voice getting louder and more upset by the second, finally getting cut off by a bone crushing hug from Katelyn. 

"Ok, ok! Shhh, stop, honey..." Katelyn soothed while rocking Brianna back and forth. "I'll let it go... For now". 

Brianna hugged Katelyn back, holding on for dear life. After a few minutes, she had calmed down enough to speak again. 

"Thank you." she whispered to her best friend, knowing that was enough and that Katelyn would know just how grateful she was for her. 

"No problem. You know I only want what's best for you. Oh and... I'm sorry for hitting you."

"No, you're not." Brianna smiled a little. 

Katelyn just giggled.  
"Very true. Now, let's get you into a shower. Cause girl... You stink".


	4. T minus 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria tries to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little peek at the dark days after the break up. Better times to come soon, promise!

_**I'm sorry please come back!!!** _

_**Bri!!! Please!** _

_**Pls can you just answer my calls, I didn't mean it when I told you to get the fuck out pls just answer me!!!** _

_**I just don't understand, we were so great together? Or was that just in my head?!!** _

_**Is it cause of the ily cause you don't have to say it back you know... Just pls come back** _

_**Hello?!!!** _

_**Can you just pick up the phone wtf I thought you were supposed to be the the "adult" here?!** _

_**You wanna talk being mqture, how about picking up the fucking phone, do that challenge!!!** _

_***mature** _

_**It hurts so bad, Bri, PLEASE!** _

_**You know what fuck you and your high horse I may be young but I am a fucking catch so you can fuck all the way off!!!!** _

_**ANSWER ME** _

_**Hi, just wanted to say best of luck in the future, I hope we never meet again. Please delete my number. Aquaria.** _

Aquaria shivered in her thin jacket while scrolling through her message history with her ex girlfriend. Despite it being over a month later, she hadn't followed her own advice. Brianna was still saved in her contacts, cute emoji's accompanying her name. Aquaria's thumb touched the screen, making the keyboard pop up. She hesitated. What would she even write, so many weeks later? 'Hey, I'm going on a date tonight, even though I don't want to'... 'I miss you'... 'Why...'

She looked at the bottom of their open conversation, at the "read" notification. Brianna had seen all her texts, had ignored all of them. Her calls, too. All those days and nights when Aquaria had screamed, cried, only eating when a scared Jordan basically forced her to. Brianna had ignored her pleas. Probably already fucking someone else, somebody older like that woman that had hit on Bri at the bar that last night. 

Aquaria tensed at the memories, tears burning behind her eyelids. She took a deep breath and forced them back. She would not go down that road again... Or ruin her immaculate make up. All that bullshit about her being too young and inexperienced. Brianna did not want her. Plain and simple. That was the hard-to-swallow-pill. But Aquaria had finally begun to accept it. To move on. 

She watched herself swipe left on their thread in her list of convos, finger hovering over the delete icon. 

"Hi! Aquaria?"

She snapped her head up at the woman standing in front of her, recognizing her from her pictures on Tinder. Aquaria quickly locked her phone, put it in her purse and gave her date what she hoped was a dazzling smile, and not the teeth grinding grin that it felt like. It was time to rise back up again and get that fucking experience.


	5. T minus 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna visits a friend and the wine brings out the T...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer... I reckon there'll only be about two or three more chapters. Not sure, I'm making all this shit up as I go along, tbh!

Brianna hurried across the street, a cab honking as it approached, seemingly going faster at the sight of her crossing over despite the light being red. She flipped off the driver as she stepped up on to the side walk, continuing down the block to her friend's apartment. 

As she reached her destination and rang the doorbell on the fourth floor, she thought about what had started as a business proposal in a club but had quickly grown into actual friendship these last few weeks. After the whole... _thing_ ... with Aquaria at the bar, she never thought the other woman would actually contact her. But she had, and even though it had taken weeks for Brianna to even be able to think about taking on a new client, Bobbi had been patient and waited. They had met up for coffee and Brianna had found herself telling Bobbi everything that had happened. The brunette had listened to her with a sympathetic frown, offering a shoulder to cry on. Which she had, to her own and probably the other patrons' embarrasement. 

That had been a month ago, and they had seen each other several times since then. Always starting off talking business, always ending up sharing a bottle of wine and stories. It felt... nice. Brianna was still heartbroken, but somewhere along the way she had stopped sobbing every day. She was fine. Just fine. If she just kept repeating that to herself, everything would be fine. 

She reached into her bag, getting out the bottle of wine she had brought and held it up as a trophy just as Bobbi opened the door. 

"Brianna! Come in, girl, I've missed you my lil' cracker!" she said and enveloped the short blonde in a bear hug. 

Brianna laughed. 

"You know you're the only one that could get away with that?!" 

Bobbi gave her a wide grin and innocent eyes in return. 

"What? It's a play on Bri and nothing else, I swear!"

Brianna just looked at her, mouth pursed and eyes narrowed. 

"Mmm-hmm", she hummed, kicked off her heels and sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable. 

Bobbi laughed loudly and went to the kitchen to open the bottle. 

"So, I guess you planting your cute little white ass on my couch right away means that we're not even gonna pretend to talk business before we take care of this bottle?" she called out while filling up two glasses to the rim, balancing them carefully on her way back. 

Brianna sighed and pulled her feet up onto the couch. 

"Nope", she replied. "I am way too done with this week, I just want to relax and chat." She looked a bit concerned. "If that's ok? I mean, we can talk about the other stuff first..." 

"No!!! I mean no, that's fine and dandy by me!" Bobbie quickly interupted. 

Brianna raised her eyebrows before exploding in giggles.

"Fine and dandy?!" she squeeled. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes and shoved Brianna lightly. 

"Shut up", she said and handed a glass over to Bri. 

They talked for hours, a pleasant slight numbness slowly taking place inside of Brianna thanks to the wine and for a moment she could almost, _almost_ forget about her pain that otherwise always was looming. 

Bobbi was just finishing a story about some dumbass cousin at a family reunion that had called her an 'ugly hoe' in front of everyone, earning the cousin a whooping from their grandma. 

After her laughter had quieted down a bit, Bri scowled and tried to joke, feeling tipsy and hilarious. 

"Hey! That cousin was wrong about you being an ugly hoe! You're not ugly!" 

Bobbi laughed a little before batting her eyelashes at Brianna. 

"Why Cracker, are you saying I'm a PRETTY hoe?" 

"Ah, c'mon, Bobbi, you know damn well you're stunning!" Brianna chuckled and reached for the bottle at the coffee table close to Bobbi. 

The next thing she knew, Bobbi's lips were pressed against hers and she was being pushed back against the arm of the couch behind her. 

For a few seconds, Bri felt a sort of bliss. It had been so long since she last had been kissed that she almost got lost in the sensation of feeling desired and wanted. But the moment was quickly tarnished by the memory of another pair of lips against hers. She tensed up as she realized she was imagining someone else on top of her, and placed her hands on Bobbi's shoulders to push her back. The other woman quickly caught on and stumbled back on the couch, looking embarrased. 

"I'm so sorry, Bri, I don't know what..."she started, before closing her eyes, deflating. "Actually, fuck that, I knew exactly what I was doing. I'm really sorry, you probably don't even feel the same way..."

She stopped and opened her eyes as she felt Brianna take her hands. Bri gave her a small, but warm smile. 

"Bobbi, you are gorgeous and believe me, had it not been for, uhm, someone else still on my mind I would be all over you like a piece of brie on a cracker!" she exclaimed, trying to both lighten the mood and convey her feelings with both words and eyes. She just hoped that the other woman would understand and that she hadn't lost a friend. 

Bobbi gave her a sad smile in return. 

"Well, your girl will be happy to know that she was right, I was totally coming on to you that night at the club", she said, squeezeing Bri's hands. 

Brianna mocked offence, putting one of her hands to her chest. 

"Are you telling me you were just bullshitting me all this time about wanting me as an agent?" she said, her look of fake hurt turning to a real frown when she realized what else Bobbi had said. "She's... We're not... Aquaria's not my girl!" she continued. 

Bobbi gave her a girl-please-look, making Bri turn away, lower lip starting to tremble. 'Oh no, not again', she thought as she felt tears forming in her eyes. She heard Bobbi sigh. 

"Look, Bri, I know this isn't my place, and probably weird coming from the woman who just a few seconds ago tried to get in your pants, but... You and her? Clearly not over."

She place a hand on Brianna's cheek and turned her head back to face her. 

"Go get your girl, Bri", Bobbi said, giving her a determined nod. 

Bri's looked at her, a sense of relief of not loosing her new friend washing over her before quickly being crushed under the weight of regret. 

"It's too late, Bobbi. It's been two months, she's probably dating someone else already, someone that deserves her, that will treat her right and won't toss her aside because of their own goddamn insecureties and head demons...", she ranted before pausing to catch her breath. 

Bobbi looked at her, face neutral. 

"You done?", she asked and continued without waiting for an answer. "Good. Now, I've only known you for a few weeks and I only met Aquaria once, but from what I could see the girl seemed pretty into you. And she did say that she loved you. Yes, you might be right, she may have moved on. To be honest, she'd be a fool not to. Now don't give me that look! You know you did her wrong", Bobbi raised her hand in front of her as Bri gave her a grumpy scowl. "Yeah yeah, I know! You had her best interests in mind and were trying to save her from yourself and yada-yada-yada. But, look... I know I've teased you by calling her a little girl, but Bri... Aquaria might be young, but she is an adult and deserves to be treated as one. And YOU deserve to give yourself a break. You're not old! And you're hot! And, listen carefully now", she said and leaned forward to stare into Brianna's eyes before continuing. "You. Deserve. Happiness."

That was the last straw. Brianna felt herself crumble under Bobbi's stare and words, breaking down in her arms, crying over what she once had and what might have been. Bobbi held her, unconvinced but still hoping that she had had managed to get through to the blonde woman shaking in her arms. 

Finally, after a solid ten minutes, Brianna pulled back, wiping at her cheeks. 

"Thank you", she choked out, accepting the box of Kleenex that Bobbi handed her. "And here I was just thinking on the way over here tonight, that I was done with the crying."

Bobbi gave her a small smile. 

"So... What are you gonna do? About Aquaria?" she asked. 

Brianna gave her a sad smile in return. 

"Nothing."


	6. T minus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria has a nightmare and ends up making an impulsive decision that will lead to something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update. We're almost there!

_Broken._

Aquaria startled awake, reaching across the bed to find only emptiness where a small, warm body once would meet her hand. 

_Broken._

Her chest felt tight, her breaths hitching and getting caught in her throat. 

_Broken._

'A nightmare. It was just a stupid nightmare again', she thought. She forced herself to take one deep breath. And then another. 

_Broken._

Aquaria scooted up the bed to a sitting position, her back against the headboard. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and touched the screen. 4 am. Great. There was no way she was gonna go back to sleep now. 

_Broken._

A fading memory of the nightmare flashed in her mind. She had been running up an endless flight of stairs, chasing someone just out of sight, the steps melting beneath her... 

_Broken._

She shook her head. Didn't take a genius to figure out who that dream had been about. Aquaria let the back of her head fall against the headboard and groaned in frustration. 

She had done everything in her power to forget Brianna. She had been on dates with several different women these last two months, even ending up sleeping with two of them. She had even liked it. For the most part. Technically. Nobody had to know that she had imagined other, smaller hands on her skin. Or that she had only come apart when she closed her eyes and thought about plump, pink lips whispering dirty words in her ear while rubbing circles inside her panties...

Aquaria frowned, stopping herself from going further down memory lane, instead focusing on the hurt caused by that same woman. She felt herself quickly getting filled with anger. 'Good', she thought. 'Anger is better than tears'. 

_Broken._

She picked up her phone again, opening the Tinder app and started typing in the conversation she had been having on and off for a few days with a tall redhead. 

_**Hey Jennie! Actually, if the offer still stands, I'd love to check out that new club! Tomorrow night good for you?** _

_Broken._


	7. T minus zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna and Aquaria finally meet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one was really hard to put together. Basically, the part from the girls first spotting each other to the end of this chapter overlaps with the beginning of my first fic Swallow your pride.

Brianna looked up at the sign outside the door to the club. Yep, this was the right place. She pulled down the hem of her pink dress a bit to cover more of her legs as she took a few steps to the side of the entrance so she wouldn't be in the way of the people entering and leaving the newest hot spot in the city. This move, however, had her joining a group of smokers huddling together for warmth. 

Brianna scrunched her nose. She hated cigarette smoke. She pulled at her dress again and cursed under her breath while impatiently keeping an eye out for Bobbi. 

She digged in her purse for her phone, shuffling keys, make up and other various items around (was that a piece of bagel in that napkin?!) until she found it. Unlocking the device, she hoped to find a message from Bobbi telling her to take a cab back to her place instead, or better yet; a cancellation of the whole thing so she could just go home and hide under her pink blanket. Like every other night. 

Alas, Lady Luck was not smiling at Brianna tonight. She did indeed have a message from Bobbi, but it was to inform that she was waiting inside by the bar. Bri sighed. Why had she agreed to this? 

'Because Katelyn and Bobbi have been on my case for months to either move on or try to get Aquaria back", she reminded herself. 

Her ex girlfriend was always at the back, or more often, top of her mind. Yes, she wanted Aquaria back. So fucking badly. Yes, she regretted letting her go. It was the worst mistake of her life. "And that's saying something considering what a fuck up I am anyway", she had dragged herself during one of her late night talks with Katelyn, earning her a lecture on self love. 

So... Yes. She should have contacted Aquaria. If not to get her back, at least to apologize for hurting her. And yet, she couldn't find the courage within her to do that. And the other option, moving on... It wasn't an option she could even consider right now. So, she was stuck in limbo. 

'And stuck outside of a club, freezing my ass off and inhaling death', she added in her mind, giving the smokers a side eye before moving inside to look for Bobbi. 

As she reached the bar, she looked around but couldn't see her friend anywhere. Brianna may be short but Bobbi was freakishly tall ("a suspiciously large woman", she had once described herself), so if her head wasn't immediatly visible above the others mingling by the bar, it meant she must have moved to another spot.

Bri turned around and started scanning the crowd for a familiar face. And find it, she did. Except it didn't belong to her friend. 

Her body went completely rigid as she locked eyes with Aquaria across the room. Her first reaction was shock, a feeling that seemed mutual if she was to judge by the younger woman's round eyes and open mouth. Her next instinct told her to sprint over to her ex girlfriend and fall down on her knees, offering her soul in exchange for forgiveness and salvation. 

Her body, however, decided now was a good time to just fucking stand there like a statue. A few seconds later, Aquaria broke eye contact and started dancing, pushing her back into someone behind her. 

Brianna hadn't noticed at first that Aquaria wasn't there alone. Everything, and everyone, around her had faded into the background the moment Bri had layed eyes upon her. 

But as soon as Aquaria started moving it was hard not to acknowledge her company's presence. Particularly as Aquaria was basically getting herself off on the tall woman's thigh, her short dress riding up, barely covering her ass. Brianna couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her, body stiff as a board and mind screaming. 

When Aquaria gave Brianna a smug smile and then locked lips with her date in a hungry kiss, Bri's body finally released her from her state of temporary paralysis. She staggered as if being hit in the gut and quickly turned on her heel, escaping the club. 

Once outside, she only made it as far as around the corner before she paused, hesitating. Her mind was a mess of conflicting thoughts. Feelings of hurt, love, anger, shame all bounced around. 

All she wanted to do was go home, cry and never leave her apartment again. 

Nope, wrong, what she really wanted to do was go back inside, claw Aquaria's date's eyes out before reclaiming her ex as HERS, goddamnit!

She turned back around to the club, just in time to see Aquaria stumble out and light up a cigarette. 

Brianna's brain short circuited, all conflicting thoughts and emotions finally banded together and decided on a course of action. She stomped up to Aquaria, surprising her enough to choke on the smoke as she was suddenly faced with Bri barking at her. 

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now is a good time to read Swallow your pride, as this whole fic was the prequel to that oneshot. I apologize for the crappy quality and format of that fic, it was my very first and I'd like to think I've gotten a little bit better since then. 😳 Anyway, we're not done with Fire meet gasoline just yet. Still have the epilogue left!


	8. Swallow your pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add the fic Swallow your pride as a chapter here so the whole story can be read without having to look for this part. Again, sorry for weird formating etc

You wouldn't know it from the look of her, but Brianna was fuming, jealousy eating its way through her. But Aquaria could tell. She noticed the small signs. The slight tremor to her small, yet curvy body. The clenched fists at her sides. Flared nostrils. Aquaria loved it and hated it. 'She has no right', she thought to herself as she grinded her ass against a tall woman behind her on the dance floor, arching her back even more when she shot a drunken look towards the bar where she had first spotted her ex girlfriend a few minutes earlier. The shock of seeing Brianna had first stopped Aquaria right in the middle of the dance floor, the familiar feeling of pain and loss washing over her. She had recovered quickly, though, instead letting the accompanying anger fill her up as she continued to shake her barely covered ass to a sexy beat. Her date spun her around, and Aquaria settled herself on her thigh, rolling her hips while stealing glances toward the bar, her smile growing every time she caught Brianna staring. The woman in front of her was asking her something, she suddenly realized when a hand moved her face to the front again. Aquaria frowned at the gesture but instead of getting annoyed she seized the oppurtunity to piss off Brianna even more by grabbing the face of the woman in front of her and smashing their lips together. Her date (Joanne? Jodie? J something, for sure?) looked dazed but happy when Aquaria released her.

"Wow", J-something shouted over the music. "Uhm, I'm gonna go get a drink at the bar, do you want another shot?" Aquaria nodded and grinned at the perfect excuse to get closer to the object of her teasing. But when she turned to follow her date, her eyes failed to catch sight of Brianna. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, causing J-something to turn around at the bar, wondering what was wrong. Aquaria waved off her concern, claiming she needed a smoke and left before the other woman could say anything else.

She stumbled outside the bar, lighting a cigarette. She inhaled deeply, only to choke on the smoke as a very familiar voice spoke right in front of her. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Brianna asked loudly. She automatically reached to pat Aquaria in the back when the younger girl started coughing but quickly retreated as her hand was swatted away. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Aquaria hissed. "You have no right. No right!" she continued.

Brianna sighed, taking a step back, giving Aquaria the space she wanted. The space Brianna, herself, had forced upon her when setting her free three months earlier. This was what she wanted, right? Aquaria living her life, instead of being caught in her first ever relationship, with a woman twelve years older, at that. As if reading her thoughts, Aquaria stretched to her full height, pointing a shaking finger at Brianna.

"You did this. You're the one that wanted me to get some fucking experience, like literally 'fucking' experience! Well, guess what, I fucking did! Happy now?!" Aquaria was shaking, tears starting to form in her eyes. Brianna felt bile rising in her throat, both at how heartbroken the girl in front of her looked, but also at the thought of someone else touching her girlfr-, 'No, Brianna, she's not yours anymore, you made sure of that', she thought to herself.

Still, she couldn't help reaching out again, only to have Aquaria stumble out of her grip, falling down on the ground. "Aquaria! Baby, are you ok?!" Brianna exclaimed, trying to help her back up. "No, I'm not ok, you fucking broke me!" Aquaria shouted back. Brianna knew she wasn't talking about the fall and opened her mouth to say... Something? Anything.

She didn't get the chance, however, as two large hands spun her around to face a very upset looking tall woman. The same woman that Aquaria had been practically fucking on the dance floor, she realized. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" the woman spat at her, making Brianna stumble backwards out of surprise, the woman still holding on to her in a death grip. Brianna was just about to get use of her years of martial arts training to free herself, when a small body forced itself in between them. "Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend!" Aquaria shouted.

Brianna froze, heart shattering in pieces momentarily only for it to be put together in a hopefull, shivering mess as she realized Aquaria was shoving the other woman, and not Brianna, away with all her strength. The woman stared at Aquaria in shock, backing off.

"Girlfriend?" she asked, looking confused. Aquaria sighed. "Shit. Look, J, I'm sorry. I can't do this, things are... a bit complicated." The woman in front of her laughed in disbelief. "J? Oh my god, you don't even remember my name, do you? Know what, whatever, fuck this shit. Don't call me." she said and went back in to the club. Aquaria didn't move. Brianna wasn't sure what to do. Or rather, she knew what she had to do, but it was going to be hard. She cleared her throat.

"Aqua? Can we talk?"  
Aquaria jumped slightly, looking up at Brianna as if she had forgotten she was still there. She sighed, looking so tired that Brianna's instincts to scoop her up and never let go almost took over. But she held herself back. This was a fragile moment, she had to tread carefully.

Aquaria looked around them.  
"Yeah, sure, uhm, but not here? We could go somewh-"  
"Come home with me!" Brianna interupted, shocking Aquaria into silence. 'Smooth', Brianna scolded herself. Aquaria looked at her with a furrowed brow, as if searching for something.

"Ok", she said finally after a pause long enough to have Brianna heart racing in panic in her chest. Brianna let out a long breath she hadn't been aware of holding in. "To talk!" Aquaria emphasized. "I'm not gonna be your fuck buddy again just because you had some warped ownership reaction to seeing me with someone else!" Brianna tensed up, "You were never just... I mean... I..."

Aquaria sighed again, "Whatever, let's not do this here". Brianna visibly deflated. "Yeah, you're right" she said, causing Aquaria to raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Well, that's a first. Not me being right, but you admitting it". Brianna smiled at the attempt to lighten the mood. "You were right about a lot of things", she whispered. Aquaria's smile dropped and she looked sad and unsure. Brianna took a tentative step closer and then another when Aquaria didn't back away. "Can I please just..." Brianna started but instead of finishing she closed the distance between them and wrapped Aquaria in a hug. She felt the younger woman at first stiffen and then relax in to the embrace. Brianna sighed with relief. She finally had Aquaria in her arms again, the months without her had been so empty and seeing her with some other woman tonight had felt like pure torture. She closed her eyes and burrowed her nose in Aquarias hair, allowing herself this brief moment of weakness. The moment was over way too soon as Aquaria broke free. "Let's go", she said, waving at a taxi.

**************************

Aquaria took a deep breath as she looked around Brianna's living room. Everything looked the same. It was as if the last three months hadn't even happened. She closed her eyes briefly, overwhelmed by the feelings that hadn't ever left her heart. But Brianna didn't want her. Not as a partner. She was too young. But the events earlier that evening had proved that she at least wanted her for... Well, sex, at least. 'It shouldn't be enough', she thought to herself, feeling her resolve not to do anything with Brianna melt away.

Steeling herself against possible rejection, and in an effort to push the inpending pain of separation an hour or two in to the future, she turned around to face Brianna. Just as the latter opened her mouth to speak, Aquaria pounced, efficiantly silencing the words that were about to be uttered with a hard press of red lips against pink. Brianna went rigid, but soon recovered enough to break away. "Aquaria, wait, I have to say something!"  
"Mhm, yeah, but can we wait until after you've fucked me?" Aquaria breathed against her mouth, before capturing Brianna's bottom lip between her teeth. Brianna felt heat pooling in her stomach and a moan slipped out, despite her earlier resolve to stay strong and appear unaffected. She broke away again, gasping. "Aquaria, stop!"

Aquaria immediatly backed off, staggering a bit before regaining her balance and turning her back on Brianna. "I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I was just hoping..." She faultered, shoulders hunched. "You were hoping... what?" Brianna whispered, a quiver in her voice, as she took a step toward Aquaria that had sat down on the couch. Aquaria closed her eyes that were beginning to water, head falling down to her chest. "I was hoping that I could get one more night with you before you cast me away again", she choked out as tears started slipping out, wetting her cheeks. "What if I don't want that?", she heard Brianna whisper hoarsly above her. Aquaria let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, thanks, you've made that very clear", she mumbled and started to get up.

She was stopped by Brianna sinking down on her knees on the carpet in front of her. "Aqua, wait, no, I meant... What if I don't want to cast you away again?" Aquaria's eyes shot to Brianna's. "What do you mean?", she asked the older blonde. She inhaled sharply as Brianna took both of her hands. "I mean..." Brianna took a deep breath before letting go of her prepared monologue and instead choosing to speak from her heart, presenting it to the woman she loved on a banged up silver plate.

"Aquaria, I was wrong. I've been miserable without you, and yet I refused to do anything about it cause my fucked up brain convinced my heart that I was doing the right thing. I was being selfish. I didn't even let you in on my reasoning, but instead made the decision for you, thinking I knew what was best because of the age difference. I was so convinced of my own maturity and that you couldn't possibly know what you wanted when you had so little to compare me with. So I broke it off, before you had a chance to break my heart." Brianna laughed humorlessly as tears started running down her face. "Instead, I broke it myself". "And mine", Aquaria whispered. "You broke my heart, Bri..."

Brianna swallowed, a lump the size of a boulder in her throat. "I realize that now. And I am so sorry, baby, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or a second chance but I love you so much and if-" she forced out, earning a small gasp from Aquaria who digged in her nails in Briannas hands. "Say that again!", the younger woman commanded. Brianna gulped, considering for a fraction of a second to feign ignorance but instead, swallowing her pride and telling her brain to shut up, she repeated the three words.

"I love you", she said, chin bravely raised, looking right into Aquarias eyes. The latter closed her own, making Brianna's heart stop in fear for a second, before jolting awake as she suddenly was pinned down on the floor by an armfull of Aquaria. "I love you, too, you fucking jerk", Aquaria growled, "and if you ever shut me out like that again, I'll... I'll..." she rambled, looking for a serious enough threat. "I won't!" Brianna hurriedly interviened, hope rising inside of her. "I'll tell on you to Katelyn!" Aquaria finished, a proud and smug look on her face, making a shocked Brianna bark out a laugh in disbelief. "Oh my god, not Katelyn!" she groaned. "Believe me, she's been kicking my ass for the last three months now", she added. Aquaria lowered her face closer to Brianna's, fixating her gaze.

"Good", she said with a smirk before closing the last inches of distance, smashing Brianna's lips with her own for a moment before pulling back enough to look into her eyes properly again. Brianna reached out a hand, gingerly cupping her cheek. "I really am so, so sorr-", she started again before being silenced by one of Aquarias fingers against her lips. "I know you are, and I forgive you." Aquaria said as Brianna took a shaky breath, tears forming in her eyes again. "I forgive you", Aquaria stated again. "Will it take a while for me to really trust that you won't run off again everytime you get in your head? Yes. But you're gonna do everything you can not to let that happen, aren't you?" she asked, trying to muster up every last piece of strength in her voice. She would forgive, but she wouldn't let herself be run over in the relationship again. She needed to know that they were entering this new phase as equals, despite the age gap.

Brianna, sensing this was a pivotal moment, sat up, still keeping Aquaria in her lap. She took both of her hands, placing them over her own heart and covering them with her own. Letting Aquaria feel her steady heart beat for a few seconds, she declared in a slightly shaking voice, "Aquaria, my heart belo-" "and ass!" Aquaria interupted making Brianna giggle as she started over. "Aquaria, my heart, and ass, belongs to you. I am yours, for as long as you want me..." Aquaria smiled. "What if I want you forever?" Brianna returned the smile. "Then so it shall be", she said, leaning in.

The kiss started off soft, but soon enough Aquaria was grinding down on Brianna's lap, licking her way into her mouth. Brianna, all too willing to erase the past few months of loneliness, welcomed Aquaria by sucking on her tongue before giving back, tugging on Aquarias bottom lip with her teeth and digging her fingers in her waist, guiding her rocking hips. "Brianna... Bri... I need..." Aquaria moaned. Brianna, not in a better state herself, nodded and hurriedly removed Aquarias dress and tiny thong before carefully lowering her down on the soft carpet. She took a moment to just stare at the most perfect person she'd ever seen, revelling in the toned muscles and silky skin, so different from her own curves.

An impatient mewl and roll of hips from Aquaria woke her up, making her quickly reach out, cupping both of her small breasts before leaning in and taking one nipple in her mouth. Aquaria keened and grabbed on to Brianna's hair, keeping her there for a minute before pulling her up. "Off!" she breathed, grabbing at Brianna's dress. The offending piece of clothing was quickly removed, followed by her bra and panties. As soon as she was naked, Brianna found herself on her back again, looking up at a panting Aquaria. "Aqua, I want to-" she started, feeling a desperate need to take care of her first, but was again interupted by a finger against her lips. "Please, Bri, let me".

Brianna, recognizing the need for control, simply answered by sucking in the finger that was resting against her lips. Aquaria's eyes grew big as Brianna coated the finger in spit. Leaning in, Aquaria replaced the finger with her tongue briefly before kissing her way down Brianna's neck. Brianna's blissfull sigh was abruptly changed in to a loud moan as Aquaria suddenly bit down, sucking in the flesh, marking her. Releasing the mouthful, Aquaria licked the swollen piece of skin, before whispering "mine" in Briannas ear. "Yours. Always yours", Brianna groaned. Aquaria smiled, giving the hickey one last little peck before working her way down Brianna's body, all hills and valleys.

Aquaria placed herself between her lover's legs, spreading her thighs, kissing the silky smooth insides. She paused, breathing at Brianna's center. "Look at me", Aquaria said, making Brianna lift herself on her elbows and lock eyes with Aquaria just as she flattened her tongue, licking one long stroke over her inner labia. Brianna threw her head back and moaned, fuck she had missed this! Aquaria stopped. "Eyes on me, Bri. Everytime you look away, I'll stop". Brianna immediatly raised her head back up, once again gazing into Aquarias eyes while marvelling over this dominant side of the once so timid, apparently former, pillow princess. She struggled to keep eye contact, as Aquaria started licking and gently sucking at her clit. Her panting was replaced by a gasp as Aquaria suddenly filled her up with two fingers, followed by loud keening noices as the fingers were bent, stroking over her g-spot over and over again. Brianna couldn't keep herself up anymore and broke eyecontact while falling down on her back. Immediatly, Aquaria stopped, forcing a tired cry of complaint out of Brianna.

Aquaria crawled up Brianna's body, taking pity on her, and resumed her play, this time adding a third finger, while kissing Brianna sloppily, making her taste herself. "Look at you, so needy for me. Did you miss me while I was gone? Did you think of me when you were fucking someone else?", Aquaria whispered in her ear. Brianna shook her head. "No, I didn't... I couldn't... I haven't been with anyone else since..." she stuttered. Aquaria paused, staring. "Really?", she whispered, her heart soaring at this new information. "Yes, really, please, Aquaria, please don't stop, I'm so close, I need-" Brianna panted, as Aquaria once again started pumping her fingers in and out. She captured Brianna's lips with her own, whispering "Cum for me, Bri" in between kisses. With a last stroke, Brianna was cumming hard, grasping on tight to Aquaria. The latter held her while she was coming down, stroking her face, murmuring "I love you" over and over.

After a few minutes, Aquaria noticed that the body in her arms had started shaking. She lifted Brianna's chin only to catch a stream of tears down her face. "Hey, hey, what's wrong, my love?" she said, cupping her cheeks in her hands. "I... I'm just so happy, and I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you", Brianna snivelled. Aquaria looked at her with a mixture of warmth and seriousness. "Forgetting your promise already?" she asked, causing Brianna to look back at her in confusion. "You promised to let me in, to not make my decisions for me, remember?" Brianna nodded slowly. "Well, I've made my decision, I choose you. Messy, fucked up, bossy, beautiful, kind, generous know-it-all. You are all those things. But you are MY messy, fucked up, bossy, beautiful, kind, generous know-it-all. And I am yours... Right?" Aquaria ranted. Brianna chuckled, feeling her negative thoughts crawl back into their cave.

"Yes", she said, standing up, pulling Aquaria up from the floor at the same time. "Yes, I am yours, and you are mine". Aquaria squeeled as she was suddenly lifted up, hanging over Brianna's shoulder as she stomped toward the bedroom. "Let me show you. Every day, for the rest of our lives. Starting right now", Brianna said, kicking the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the final chapter!


	9. T plus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it! The final chapter! I hope it will make you happy, please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> If you want to talk about the fic or whatever, my Tumblr is Redside-of-the-moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for each chapter:
> 
> 1\. T minus 93  
> Fire meet gasoline - Sia
> 
> 2\. T minus 92  
> Part 1: Touch - Khaleda  
> Part 2: Before I cry - Lady Gaga 
> 
> 3\. T minus 89  
> I will always love you - Dolly Parton
> 
> 4\. T minus 67  
> Naked - James Arthur
> 
> 5\. T minus 34  
> Blue and alone - Weeping Willows 
> 
> 6\. T minus 1  
> Try sleeping with a broken heart - Alicia Keys
> 
> 7\. T minus zero  
> Dancing with a stranger - Sam Smith ft Normani
> 
> 8\. Swallow your pride   
> Swallow your pride - Rhys 
> 
> 9\. T plus 1  
> Stoned on you - Jaymes Young

As the bedroom door shut behind her, Brianna walked over to her bed before carefully lowering Aquaria down from her shoulder, planting her feet on the mattress, thus making the slightly taller girl truly tower over her. 

The position placed Aquaria's naked waist right in front of Brianna's face and she couldn't help but lean forward and place a gentle kiss on the belly button, making its owner giggle and squirm above her. She looked up and was met by a warm smile. 

"I love you", Bri said, voice cracking. 

Aquaria's smile grew impossibly wide, her eyes almost invisible as they were scrunched up into cartoon-like slits. 

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to you saying that", she cooed, placing her hands on the sides of Brianna's face, thumbs stroking her cheekbones. 

Bri raised her own hands, placing them on Aquaria's hips as she guided her down on the bed. 

"I'm gonna say it so often, that you'll not only get used to it, you'll get sick of it and tell me to stop being so clingy", Bri half-joked as she climbed over Aquaria to lay down on her side next to her. 

Aquaria turned to face her. 

"Never", she replied. "You will never be too much, because I can't get enough of you". 

Bri drew in a shaky breath, heart hammering in her chest. She couldn't believe her luck. Aquaria had not only forgiven her, but was also giving her a second chance. A chance that Bri was not gonna waste on questioning why this stunning woman beside her wanted her. Despite everything, she did, and Brianna was determined to never give her a reason to change her mind. 

"Well, in that case", Brianna smiled while leaning in for a kiss, "I love you". She moved closer, nuzzling the soft, peachy skin of her cheek. "I love you", she repeated and then whispered it again and again between kisses planted across every inch of Aquaria's face. 

The younger blonde closed her eyes and practically melted into a puddle. Being showered in kisses and love by Brianna felt surreal, almost. As if the last three months had just been one long nightmare and she was now waking up. Or maybe this was just a dream? 

She opened her eyes, grabbing on to Bri's hair, bringing her head up so they were face to face. 

"Promise me that this isn't a dream and that you will be here when I wake up tomorrow", she said, a sense of urgency in her voice. 

Brianna looked at her steadily, reassuring her with a look of pure adoration before trailing her hand up Aquaria's side to her chest. 

"This isn't a dream", she said and gently pinched one of her nipples. "You're wide awake and so am I, finally". 

Aquaria gasped and pushed her chest up into the touch. 

"God, I've missed your hands on me so fucking much, Bri" she whined, pulling the older woman closer by her hair. 

Brianna happily reattached her lips to Aquaria's, sliding an arm around her back to pull their bodies together as close as possible. Aquaria tightened the grip even more by hooking her leg over Bri's hip, her foot digging in to her butt. 

Brianna moaned into their kiss and pushed her hips forward in a rolling motion, earning her another whine from her lover. She rolled Aquaria over on her back, settling herself between her thighs, grinding against her and deepening the kiss. 

Aquaria revelled in the weight of Brianna on top of her. No thoughts or fantasies of someone else's touch, she was fully in the present; with the right person. She felt grounded and high at the same time, like she couldn't get closer to heaven without actually dying. Which she just might do if Brianna kept going like this. 

Bri suddenly broke their kiss, leaning her forehead against Aquaria's while they both gasped for air. 

"You are... the love of my life", Bri whispered and started kissing her way down Aquaria's neck and chest, pausing only to nip at the collarbones. When she reached her small breasts, she leaned back a little to take in and marvel at the sight beneath her. 

Aquaria's skin was flushed, chest heaving, eyes glazed over, parted mouth swollen. 

She had never looked more beautiful. 

This wasn't just love. It was worship. 

Brianna took a moment to give Aquaria one more kiss, biting her bottom lip before she returned down to her breasts. 

"I've missed you..." she whispered at them while cupping them both in her hands. 

Aquaria giggled. 

"So stupid..." she mumbled, scratching the back of Brianna's head with her short clipped nails while at the same time tugging her down to where she wanted her. 

Brianna smiled before sticking out her tongue to flick Aquaria's left nipple before taking it between her lips, while her other hand massaged the right breast. 

Aquaria made a little choked sound at the back of her throat, tightening her grip on Brianna's hair. Her breasts and nipples were highly sensitive and Bri had always loved spending a torturous amount of time lavishing them in attention. 

'Looks like not much has changed', Aquaria thought blissfully, arching her back as Brianna alternated between licking and sucking, occasionally biting down on a nipple of one breast while her hands continued squeezeing and teasing the other. 

Aquaria felt heat quickly building up inside of her, wetness gathering between her legs as she tried to increase the pressure of her crotch against Bri's body. Her moans quickening, she wondered if she could get off just from this, of Brianna in her arms, pushing against her. She decided she had no time or patience to find out. 

"Bri, please... Tell me what I have to do..." she groaned, remembering to ask nicely. 

Brianna released one of her nipples from her mouth with a pop, giving it one last flick with her tongue before meeting Aquaria's eyes. She shook her head. 

"No, baby, not tonight", she said almost drunkedly, confusing Aquaria before continuing. "No playing. No teasing. You get what you want, whenever and however you want it. Tell me what to do. Please."

Aquaria's eyes boggled at the sight before her. Brianna had trusted her earlier that night, laying back, giving her the control that she had needed to even out the power dynamic between them. 

And here she was, doing the same thing again, practically begging Aquaria to let her please her. Aquaria would have let her done whatever she wanted, would have welcomed it. 

"Babe, you don't have to...", she said, hesitating, placing a hand on Brianna's cheek. "I mean, I LOVE our little games in the bedroom, that hasn't changed". 

Brianna closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. 

"I know", she whispered, smiling. "But I want this to be different, I want to show you how much I love you, how grateful I am for you allowing me to touch you again."

She opened her eyes, looking at Aquaria who was at a loss for words. She leaned down until their lips were almost touching, electricity running through Aquaria as Bri whispered again. 

"I want to make love to you". 

Aquaria's toes curled, goosebumps rising on her arms and legs as she closed the short distance between them, catching Brianna in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. It lasted only a few short seconds before Aquaria brought her lips close to Brianna's ear, speaking with a quiet but firm voice. 

"I want your mouth on me first, Brianna. And then your fingers. And I don't want you to make love to me. Not now. Next time. I need this to be fast, instant satisfaction guaranteed. I've waited three months, Bri. Don't make me wait any longer."

After finishing her short rant, she leaned back to watch Brianna's cheeks turn red, her eyes flickering down to stare at her girlfriend, open mouth slowly turning into a devilish grin. 

"Your wish is my command, princess".

Aquaria barely had any time to react before Briannas head was buried between her thighs, hands spreading her open, tongue licking around her clit and inside of her. 

Aquaria keened, gripping at the sheets, hips rolling forward to meet Brianna's mouth. 

'Fucking finally!' was her last concious thought before ecstasy took over. 

Brianna did as she had been told, not stopping even when her out of practise tongue started cramping up. It didn't take too long, however, before Aquaria was close to the edge, so Brianna replaced her mouth with her fingers and scooted up the bed to watch her, half of her body pinning her girlfriend down against the mattress while working two digits in and out of her at a steady pace. 

Aquaria writhed and moaned loudly beneath her, a thin sheen of sweat covering her alabaster skin as she held on tight to Brianna's arm, making sure she didn't stop. Bri's eyes were big in wonder watching Aquaria come apart. She couldn't have looked away even if she had wanted to. 

As Aquaria's whole body bucked and she started clenching around Brianna's fingers, her moans turned into screams mixed with shouted declarations of love. 

This time, Brianna didn't freeze or run. She gathered up her shaking girlfriend in her arms, repeating "I love you" over and over again and stroking her hair while Aquaria came down from her high. 

After a few minutes, Aquaria lifted her face from her chest. Brianna smiled at the smeared makeup around her eyes and mouth. 

'Gorgeous', she thought. 'And all mine'. 

"Still the best you've ever had?" Brianna suddenly heard herself saying, before her brain caught up, and she cringed in horror. "Oh god, I'm sorry, don't answer that", she forced out before being interupted by Aquaria. 

"Yes", she said, supporting herself on an elbow against the bed so she could see Bri properly and make sure that she was listening. "Even better. Because this time, you said 'I love you' back". 

She gave Brianna a reassuring smile and leaned in for a kiss. Bri met her halfway and pulled her down against her. 

"I wanted to say it back then, too, I did say it in my head", she mumbled in between soft, little kisses. 

Aquaria smiled sleepily and laid back down next Brianna. 

"I know, babe", she said, the term of enderment drawn out by a big yawn. "Don't worry about it anymore... I mean, we can talk about everything more tomorrow, if you want, but I am spent, you've worn me out!" she giggled before turning her back on Bri. "Spoon me!", she ordered over her shoulder. 

Brianna chuckled and complied after turning off the light, molding her body against Aquaria and wrapping one arm around her midsection. 

"Such a bossy bottom, all of a sudden", she whispered into Aquaria's hair. 

"You love it", the girl in her embrace murmured, halfway to sleep already. 

Brianna smiled fondly. 

"Yes... I do", she replied and it wasn't long before she followed Aquaria into sleep. 

********************

Aquaria startled awake, reaching out a hand that was instantly met by a small, warm body next to her. At some point during the night, she had turned around in her arms and was now facing the still sleeping Brianna. It was a little dark in the room, but enough morning light seeped through the blinds in the window for her to be able to study the woman mere inches away. 

Brianna's face was relaxed, no worry lines visible. Tiny snores escaped her parted mouth. Her golden blonde hair was a wild mess, haloed around her face. Dried mascara flakes under her eyes. 

Aquaria had never seen a more beautiful creature in her life. 

She reached her hand up to carefully pick up a stay curl from Bri's lips, placing it behind her ear. 

Brianna stirred at the touch, her eyelids fluttering open. As her eyes focused and made contact with Aquaria, she smiled and tightened their embrace, bringing their naked chests together. 

"Good morning", she greeted with a raspy voice, making the younger girl blush at the sound. 

"Good morning", Aquaria whispered. "Not a dream", she continued. 

Brianna shook her head slightly as her eyes roamed over Aquaria's face before settling on her mouth. 

"Not a dream", she confirmed and leaned in to brush her lips over Aquaria's, both sighing with relief and happiness. 

Brianna pulled back a little. 

"Shower?" she asked. "I feel like I must look like a hot mess after last night."

Aquaria smirked, pressing her body closer. 

"Emphasis on 'hot'", she purred, earning her an eyeroll and a badly concealed proud look from Bri. 

"Come on, princess, let's continue this talk in the shower", she said and gave Aquaria a light slap on her butt as a cue to follow her as she began to get up.

She was immediatly pulled back by her arm and wrestled down by Aquaria, who straddled her hips. 

"You can't just do that and then leave", she whined, grinding down. 

Brianna gripped her waist and rolled them over, making Aquaria gasp. 

"Actually, Aqua, I do believe I can do whatever I want, isn't that right?", she replied. Pausing above her, Bri looked to Aquaria for any sign of objection but was only met by an eager nod and a whimpered yes. 

"And what I want..." she then continued, sitting up on her knees between Aquaria's legs and spreading them, "is this". 

Aquaria's drew in a sharp breath in surprise as Brianna suddenly seated herself against her; left knee over her right hip, lifting Aquaria's left leg in the air and holding it against her right shoulder as she started grinding her own hips in small circles. 

The intimacy of their bodies connected like this quickly had Aquaria moaning, mouth parted in a perfekt 'O' as she raised herself on her elbows to get a better view. 

Brianna's brows were furrowed in concentration, eyes cast down to watch her wetness mix with Aquaria's as she circled her hips, trying to find the best position where they both were stimulated just right. 

She cast a look towards her girlfriend. Meeting her eyes, Brianna reached out her left hand and Aquaria instantly grabbed on to it, falling on her back again. Their grip on each other became harder by the minute as they both got closer to cumming. 

Aquaria was the first to tip over the edge. Brianna watched her eyes roll back in her head, her back arching off the bed. The sight nearly brought Bri there herself, but she didn't want to overstimulate Aquaria after her orgasm. She let go of her leg, opting instead to slide down and continue grinding against the thigh now caught between her own legs. 

Aquaria looked up and made grabby hands at her, pulling Brianna down for a heated kiss, toungues swirling and teeth occationly clacking. 

Aquaria reached down and slid her hand in between them, thrusting two fingers inside of Brianna. The latter gratefully pushed down, riding her fingers quickly, reaching that high only moments later, her body falling forward on top of Aquaria. 

Both girls panted as they collected themselves. After a little while, Bri finally raised her head to look at Aquaria. 

"Thank you, baby", she breathed and kissed Aquaria on her jaw, lingering with her face pressed into the side of her neck.

Aquaria rubbed her cheek against Brianna hair and stroked her back. 

"Uhm, thank YOU", she said, smiling. "Another first", she added. 

Brianna grinned. 

"I've been wanting to try that and other stuff with you forever", she replied making Aquaria giggle. 

"Yeah? What other stuff?" 

Brianna looked up at her. 

"You'll see. Eventually." she teased blinking an eye at Aquaria, getting a pout in return. 

"No fair", she complaied, crossing her arms. 

Brianna chuckled and pulled her out of the bed and into the shower where she spoiled Aquaria with signs of affection; washing her hair, praising, lazily making out against the shower wall while gently cirkling a finger around her clit, making her cum again. She dried Aquaria off, wrapping her up in a towel before leading her back into the bedroom. The younger girl was floating on clouds. 

She watched Brianna put on t-shirt and a pair of comfortable yoga pants, making her lick her lips at the way the pants hugged her girlfriend's big, round butt. She blinked her eyes in confusion as she realized that Brianna had asked her a question and was now waiting for a reply, her head tilted to the side and watching Aquaria in amusement. 

"Huh?" Aquaria finally responded. 

Brianna smiled fondly, turned back to her dresser and rummaged around in it while continuing. 

"I asked if you wanted to borrow something to wear, since that piece of scrap fabric you wore last night, sexy as it may be, might not be so comfortable and it will surely not suffice to keep you warm..." 

She stopped talking as her hand gripped a black t-shirt she had hidden away at the back of the drawer. She rubbed the fabric between her fingers, in a reflex bringing it against her face, inhaling the scent that could only be imagined after so many months. She startled as Aquaria put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Whatcha got there?" she asked quietly, turning Brianna back around. 

"Oh... I suppose you could wear this... It's yours, after all", Bri said, blushing as she handed over her most prized possesion to its rightful owner. 

Aquaria took the t-shirt and unfolded it, her eyes growing round when she saw the print. 

"My 'Italians do it better'-tee! I've been wondering where that was!", she laughed. 

Bri looked shy. 

"Yeah, uhm, I kind of... kept it, and...", she faultered before shrugging one shoulder. "I don't know, it smelled like you and I missed you so much and..."

She stopped talking as Aquaria reached out a hand, stroking the side of her face and bringing her in for a soft kiss. 

Aquaria drew back and put on the t-shirt. 

"Well, tell you what", she said, her head popping out of the neck of the shirt. "I'll wear it every time we're lounging around here and leave it with you when I go home, so you can keep sniffing it like a little Aquaddict while you miss me!"

Brianna threw her head back and laughed loudly, before handing over a pair of panties and sweatpants. 

"Deal!", she replied, while Aquaria slipped them on. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Breakfast?"

Aquaria made a hungry noice and followed her towards the kitchen, picking up her phone off the living room floor on her way. She hopped up on the counter next to the stove and unlocked the screen. Seeing a little notification icon on the Tinder app had her cringing and she opened it to find a not so happy message from Jennie. Understandable, she thought, sending an apology before closing down the app. 

"What are you doing? Is something wrong?" Bri asked while stirring some eggs in a pan, a little worried at her girlfriend's unhappy facial expression. 

Aquaria looked up and smiled sheepishly. 

"Just deleting Tinder on my phone. Don't need it anymore. Had to apologize to that girl from last night first, though". 

Brianna smiled awkwardly in return, looking a little guilty. 

"Oh yeah, that was... bad. Sorry not sorry, though?"

Aquaria giggled and leaned forward for a quick kiss.

"Same." she stated. 

Brianna suddenly looked worried. 

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Aqua, can you take over for a minute, I just realized something... I need to get my phone". 

Aquaria recoiled and hopped off the counter, padding away to the hallway where Bri had left her purse the night before. 

"I am not going to be responsible for burned eggs, I'll get the phone for you", she called over her shoulder, while picking up the phone off the floor where it had fallen out of the purse. Bri had probably dropped it when she had caught her by surprise with that first kiss, Aquaria thought looking down on the phone. It lit up with her touch and she couldn't help but see a few messages displayed on the lock screen. 

**_Bobbi: You're welcome 😘_ **

**_Bobbi: Unless it all went downhill, then I had nothing to do with it 🙅🏽_ **

**_Bobbi: Anyway, call me later, honey, and spill the ☕️_ **

Aquaria quickly looked away, handing over the phone to Bri, her cheeks reddening. 

"I, uh, sorry, the phone lit up and, uhm, I accidently saw..." she stammered. 

Brianna, turned the pan away from the heat on the stove and furrowed her brows at the phone. 

"What the..." she mumbled, and started typing away a reply. 

**_Brianna: Girl, I am so sorry, I am a garbage person, I just now realized I abandoned you at the club last night! I feel awful! 😩🔫 What do you mean by "You're welcome?"_ **

**_Brianna: You're not gonna believe what happened, though!_** 😍😍😍

An answer came in before she had time to continue. 

**_Bobbi: Dumbass, you didn't abandon me!_ **

**_Bobbi: Well, I guess, technically you did, but I knew you were leaving with your girl. I set that whole shit up, bitch!_ **

Brianna stared at the screen, confused.

**_Brianna: Set up? Wdym?!_ **

**_Bobbi: Long story short: a woman at work was bragging to someone at lunch yesterday about this hot chick she was gonna hook up with at a new club. I heard her say Aquaria and couldn't fucking believe it. I mean, how many lesbian Aquarias could there be in the same city, right? 🤷🏽♀️ Anyway, can't stand that tall bitch, so I found out which club and convinced you to go with me. Then I just stood back and enjoyed the show. 😂_ **

**_Bobbi: Again. You're welcome._ **

**_Brianna: LOL, wtf you crazy bitch, you're so lucky your plan didn't backfire!_ **

**_Bobbi: So it worked?!!_ **

**_Brianna: Yes. It worked. Very well, actually. Thank you. 😘 I'll tell you more later, gotta eat breakfast before it gets cold. Starving._ **

Aquaria watched a smiling Brianna type away on her phone. She felt a little sick to her stomach, but tried to push the jealousy away. She put on a stiff smile as Brianna suddenly laughed and looked up at her. 

"This is fucking crazy, you're not gonna believe this! I don't know if you remember Bobbi, this woman I was talking to at the club that last night before... Well, before I fucked everything up. Anyway, I was supposed to meet her at the club last night, that's why I was there and-" she started, before being interupted by Aquaria. 

"Like, on a date?!" she spit out, before realizing how harsh it had come out and putting a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry! I don't have any right to act jealous!" she continued quickly. 

Brianna stared, realizing how she had made it sound and how the messages Aquaria had seen must have been a bit confusing. 

"No, baby, not a date, I told you, I haven't been with anyone else! I just couldn't find it in me to move on after letting go of the love of my life..." she pleaded, reaching out to cup the back of Aquaria's neck. 

Aquaria softened and closed the distance between them so she could hug Brianna. 

"I know, I'm sorry. I just... There was something about that woman, the way she looked at you that night that just had me feeling...", she drew in a shaky breath before finishing. "...so possesive."

Brianna hesitated. She had to admit, Aquaria feeling possesive of her was a huge turn on, she felt so desirable. But she also really wanted Bobbi and Aquaria to get along, so maybe telling her all the details of their friendship wasn't such a good idea. She sighed. She had to. Full disclosure, no secrets. She tightened her grip on Aquaria and spoke into her hair. 

"So, uhm, now's probably not the best time to tell you this, but I promised you to always be honest and, so, yeah uh, BobbikissedmeoncebutIstoppedherbecauseshewasn'tyou", she blurted out. 

Aquaria's hug turned into a death grip. 

"What?!" she growled. 

"She kissed me, but-" Brianna managed to choke out before being interupted again as Aquaria let go of her. 

"Yeah no, I heard you, I just can't believe it! I knew it! I fucking knew it! The way she was ogling down your cleavage, making you laugh..." Aquaria was huffing, red in the face. 

Brianna put her hands on Aquaria's cheeks, making her look back at her. 

"Baby, I told you. I stopped her. Because she wasn't you. And I swear, we're only friends! She's never even looked at me that way since and she basically got you and me back together!"

Aquaria's scowl turned in to an almost comical look of confusion. 

"What? How?" she scoffed. 

Brianna showed her the messages on her phone, smiling at Aquaria's look of surprise as she read what Bobbi had done. 

Aquaria handed the phone back. 

"Ok, that's... fucking crazy." she laughed. 

Brianna sighed in relief. 

"I'm so happy you're not mad", she said. 

Aquaria smirked, closing the distance between them again. 

"Oh, I didn't say I wasn't mad", she purred with a dangerous look in her eyes as she backed Brianna into the counter, lifting her up on it and placing herself between her legs. She looked Brianna in the eye. 

"The bitch still tried to take my woman. You may not have been officially mine when she kissed you but that first time you met, you were. And, to be honest, I'm still gonna count the kiss, too."

She turned Brianna's head to the side, brushing away her hair off her shoulder and winding it around her fist and pulling a little before continuing. 

"So I'm gonna want to meet her. To talk. Soon. And when I do, you're gonna come with me and you're gonna wear something with a low neck, displaying all of these marks that I'm about to put on you. So she'll know."

"Know what?" Brianna whined, knowing full well what Aquaria meant. But she wanted to hear it. She was already wet just at the thought. 

Aquaria smirked and answered before biting down. 

"That you're mine".


	10. T plus 2 - Brunch for 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria and Bri have brunch with Bobbi and Aquaria is there to make it clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Trust me to turn what was supposed to be a little hc to a whole chapter. 
> 
> Playlist for each chapter:
> 
> 1\. T minus 93  
> Fire meet gasoline - Sia
> 
> 2\. T minus 92  
> Part 1: Touch - Khaleda  
> Part 2: Before I cry - Lady Gaga
> 
> 3\. T minus 89  
> I will always love you - Dolly Parton
> 
> 4\. T minus 67  
> Naked - James Arthur
> 
> 5\. T minus 34  
> Blue and alone - Weeping Willows
> 
> 6\. T minus 1  
> Try sleeping with a broken heart - Alicia Keys
> 
> 7\. T minus zero  
> Dancing with a stranger - Sam Smith ft Normani
> 
> 8\. Swallow your pride  
> Swallow your pride - Rhys
> 
> 9\. T plus 1  
> Stoned on you - Jaymes Young
> 
> 10\. T plus 2   
> Perfume - Ji Nilsson

Aquaria hadn't blinked for what must have been a full minute, glaring at her present company in the diner that was packed with people enjoying a Sunday brunch. Other than a short "hello" as she'd arrived a few minutes earlier, Aquaria literally hadn't said a word. Bobbi was starting to get slightly concerned.

"Are you... ok?" she asked hesitantly. "You're not having a stroke, are you?" she then quipped, trying to coax some sort of reaction from the younger woman sitting in the booth across from her. It seemed to work, as Aquaria finally blinked.

"I'm fine", she bit off, narrowing her eyes at Bobbi who looked back in confusion at the hostile young woman. 

Aquaria's eyes suddenly shot to a spot behind Bobbi's left shoulder and her face lit up. "In fact, I'm better than fine cause here's my GIRLFRIEND finally!" she continued as Brianna reached their table. 

Aquaria slid out of the booth to properly greet Bri, but Bobbi beat her to it. She frowned at the sight of them hugging. Brianna, engulfed in the embrace of the much taller Bobbi, caught Aquaria's unhappy stare and quickly freed herself to step up to her girlfriend. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late", she started while leaning in for a quick kiss, "but my Uber driver took a wrong tu-". She was cut off by Aquaria closing the distance between them, dipping her back in a passionate kiss worthy of competing with the famous sailor and nurse caught on camera celebrating the end of WW2. It lasted less than 10 seconds, but it was enough to have a dizzy Brianna grabbing on to Aquaria's upper arms for support as she was raised back up again. She stared at the younger woman, her train of thought completely forgotten. "Wow", was all she managed to say, face flushed from more than coming in from the cold outside, earning her a loving and proud smile in return. 

"Yeah, I think 'wow' is the word on everyone's minds right now", Bobbi noted dryly, turning Aquaria's bright smile into a smug grin. Brianna looked around them. The other patrons close by were staring, most with understanding smiles. A few looked disaproving, making Bri throw a protective arm around her girlfriend and glare back, as they slid into the booth next to each other. She removed her arm only to start taking off her coat and scarf. 

A sudden choked sound from across the table made Bri look up. Bobbi's eyes were nearly jumping out of their sockets as she stared at Brianna's now exposed neck and cleavage in her low cut v-neck jumper. Brianna blushed and glanced at Aquaria. The younger woman was positively GLOWING with pride and was quite obviously enjoying watching both of the other's reactions to the current situation. Her gaze finally settled on Bri and she reached out a hand to move Brianna's hair off of her shoulder, revealing more of the hickeys that had rendered Bobbi speachless. Some were healing, already yellow-tinted. Others were new, in a dark purple, almost black, shade. 

Brianna shivered as images of how each and everyone of them was made flashed through her mind and she couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping her lips as she squirmed in her seat. 

The sound was lost to everyone but her girlfriend in the noisy diner. Aquaria bit her bottom lip and traced one the marks from earlier that morning with her finger. "Oh, yeah... I guess we got a bit... carried away a few times this weekend", she drawled before leaning in and placing a feather light kiss on the bruise while recalling the delicious moans she had dragged out of Bri just a few hours earlier. 

The weekend really had been nothing but perfect. They had spent the entire Saturday catching up on the events of the three months they had spent separated and making love in every room of Brianna's apartment, Aquaria marking Bri as hers - not only as a message for Bobbi whom they had booked brunch with the next day, but also out of pure desire and desperation to make up for lost time. Not that there had been any complaints. Quite the opposite, actually, Aquaria thought, smiling against Brianna's skin as she once again thought about how their Sunday had started. 

She had woken up in Brianna's embrace, muscles sore after their busy Saturday. But any aches had been quickly forgotten at the sight and feel of her girlfriend's body pressed up against her. Aquaria's eyes had traced Brianna's curves up to the bruises on her chest and neck, making her mouth water at the thought of adding just a few more. When Bri woke up just moments later, she had done just that... 

They lost track of time as they were lost in each other, making it neccessary for them to separate for a short while as Brianna jumped in the shower and Aquaria went home to her own apartment to change into something else than her Friday night party dress or the sweatpants she had borrowed from Bri. They were to meet up at the diner, Brianna assuring her girlfriend that Bobbi was always late anyway. 

Of course, this was the time when the woman in question would be early for once and she had already found a booth for them as Aquaria arrived. She had been about to turn around and wait for Bri outside, not feeling quite ready yet for the talk that needed to happen, when Bobbi had caught her eye and waved entusiastically, making Aquaria sigh and join her at the table. 'Thank god Bri hadn't been more than a few minutes late', Aquaria thought as she now slid her arms around Brianna's waist and kissed her cheek. 

"Clearly", Bobbi said, suddenly bursting their little bubble. Aquaria and Brianna both looked back at her, confusion evident in their eyes. Bobbi rolled her own. 

"CLEARLY you got carried away this weekend. Jeez, Cracker, you look like a dalmatian!" she clarified, making Bri giggle. 

Aquaria scowled. "Cracker?!" she asked, looking between the two other women. 

"Oh, yeah, uh, it's just this nickname that Bobbi came up with for me", Brianna explained, looking a bit embarrased. "Cause I'm thin, white and salty...? It's dumb, I know", she continued, laughing. 

"Yeah... Dumb... You're not a cracker, you're a... a... a curvaceous sweet treat", Aquaria replied, tightening her hold while looking a bit unsure. 

Brianna looked back at her. Knowing that what Aquaria needed right now was validation and her girlfriend in her ring corner, Brianna leaned into the embrace and said "Thank you, I love you, baby" loud and clear. Aquarias frown turned upside down as Bri cemented her words with a soft kiss. 

Brianna turned back to her friend.  
"Don't worry, Bobbi, it was all VERY consentual and trust me, Aquaria isn't exactly spotless herself underneath this blouse", she said, making Aquaria's smug grin reappear. 

Bobbi looked at her friend for a few seconds and, after a quick internal debate, nodded and flashed a big smile. 

"Well, then I'm happy for you, Cracker. And you, too, Aquaria!" she added, winking at them both, making the younger of the two pause as Brianna reached out and grabbed Bobbi's hand. 

"Thank you, Bobbi, that really means a lot. And thanks again for tricking me into going out on Friday", she laughed and turned back to Aquaria with an elated smile. "I'd like to think that I would have come to my senses by myself eventually but who knows how long that would have taken me? It might have truly been too late by then", she added, voice cracking a little, while reaching up a hand to cup Aquaria's cheek. 

Aquaria closed her eyes and leaned into the caress. "Babe, you know I would have forgotten the name of whoever I was dating and come running when you called, no matter how long it would have taken you", she replied and then, leaning in so only Brianna could hear her, mumbled "but for every extra day there'd be an extra hickey as punishment". 

Brianna drew in a shaky breath, getting almost drunk on her girlfriend's perfume and guided Aquaria's lips against her neck, when Bobbi interupted once again. 

"Ok, alright, I said I was glad for you but damn, the PDA is getting from R-rated to X, you're gonna get us thrown out! And a bitch is starving so it will not be cute if that happens, trust me", she laughed.

Brianna shook herself mentally and looked around her. "Yeah, where is our waiter? Maybe you're supposed to order at the counter?" 

"I'm actually really hungry myself", Aquaria said and pouted at Bri. "Babe, would you mind going to check?"

Brianna started to get out of the booth. "Of course not, I'll be right back!" she answered. 

"Thanks babe, love you!" Aquaria called after Bri and watched her sway her wide hips on her way towards the staff at the cash register before turning back to Bobbi. 

"You kissed her", she said, voice flat. 

Bobbi looked startled by the words and the sudden change in the young woman's tone. 

"What?!" she exclaimed in confusion. 

Aquaria narrowed her eyes. 

"You. Kissed. Her. A month ago. She told me everything."

"Oh that! Yes. I mean... A gorgeous, single woman laughing at my jokes? Can you blame me?" Bobbi laughed. 

"Maybe not if the situation had been different", Aquaria answered. "But you knew she was emotionally unavailable and vulnerable and took advantage of that. So yes."

Bobbi sighed. 

"Look. You're right. I shouldn't have kissed her and the very second she pushed me away I stopped and apologized. It was a moment of weakness, fueled by liquid courage and I am completely over it. Brianna has quickly become one of my closest friends and I'm not gonna throw that away". 

She paused, watching Aquaria take in the words before continuing. 

"I really do mean it, you know. I am happy for the both of you. Hell, need I remind you that I actually set this whole reunion up? Why would I do that if I was still into her?"

Aquaria searched Bobbi's face for any signs of insincerity, but found none. She felt her shoulders drop as some of the tension was released out of her. She could live with Bobbi being Brianna's friend, she obviously meant a lot to her. And she just wanted Bri to be happy. 

But there was just one more thing that needed to be said. She glanced towards Brianna who was just turning around to make her way back to them. Aquaria leaned across the table. 

"I'm choosing to believe you, cause I'm here to stay and if you and my future wife are gonna be friends it'll be a really awkward time for the next 80 years or so if I can't get along with you. Just know that if you ever touch her like that again I will find you and I will-", she hissed, before straightening up as Brianna slid back in the booth again. 

"Hi babe, I missed you!", she said and kissed Bri on the cheek. 

Brianna giggled. 

"I was literally gone for like a minute! But ok, I missed you, too", she said and covered Aquaria's hand with her own while continuing, addressing them both this time. "A waiter will be coming over asap, they're short staffed and- Bobbi, are you ok?" Brianna frowned in concern at her friend. 

Bobbi, who had been staring at Aquaria in stunned silence, closed her mouth and looked at Brianna. 

"Yeah, absolutely!" she answered with a nervous laugh. 

That had been quite a little rant. Bobbi wasn't actually scared, she was a big girl and could probably snap Aquaria in half like twig. She'd just been surprised by the intensity of the girl's feelings and how protective she was of Brianna. She could respect, and even admire, that. She glanced back quickly at the much smaller woman, who was now smiling innocently back at her as if she hadn't been about to count the ways she would hurt Bobbi if she ever tried anything with Brianna again. Bobbi hesitantly returned the smile. No, she wasn't worried. Not even a little bit. 

The rest of brunch went smoothly. After Aquaria had laughed at one of Bobbi's jokes, surprising them all, herself included, they all felt less on edge. As they were saying their goodbye's outside the diner and Brianna hugged Bobbi, Aquaria gave the latter the old 'I'm watching you' gesture, pointing two fingers between her own eyes and Bobbi. They both smiled, knowing that Aquaria was only half joking. 

Aquaria had brought an overnight bag from home, so she could stay at Brianna's for the night and not have to go back home the next morning before work. Brianna helped her haul the heavy bag full of make up and "other necessities" into the trunk of an Uber, before getting in the backseat themselves. As usual, Aquaria sat in the middle, to be as close to Brianna as possible. After a few minutes, Bri broke the silence. 

"So... 'Future wife', huh?", she said with a smirk. 

Aquaria, who had been leaning her head against Brianna's shoulder, stiffened. Slowly she raised her head, meeting Brianna's amused eyes. 

"You, ah, you heard that? How much more did you hear?", she stuttered nervously. 

Brianna giggled. 

"Just that and the part where you were about to explain to Bobbi what you would do if she tried anything with me again." 

Aquaria blushed. 

"Sorry...", she started but was interupted by Brianna. 

"Don't be, baby. I liked it. Especially the part about us spending the next 80 years together.", she mumbled, raising her hand to tuck away a stray curl behind Aquaria's ear. 

"Yeah?", Aquaria smiled timidly.

Brianna nodded.

"I was thinking...", she started before pausing, unsure if she was moving too fast, before thinking 'fuck it, this can't happen fast enough'. 

She took a deep breath before continuing. 

"I've been thinking, and I want to ask you to move in with me. I know we just got back together and should probably take it slow but fuck slow, I want to spend every free second I have with you and when you left this morning I could smell your perfume and it smelled like summer and then when you said what you said to Bobbi back there at the diner I thought I was gonna die from happiness but I totally get if you-"

Her rambling was cut off as Aquaria smashed their mouths together, grabbing on hard to Bri's body, pulling her even closer. She pulled back after a few seconds, eyes almost shut from her huge smile. 

"Yes, oh my goodness, yes! Are you kidding me?! Of course I fucking want to, I love you so much!", she exclaimed before closing the few inches between them again, this time not letting go until the Uber pulled up in front of Brianna's apartment. 

'OUR apartment', Aquaria thought happily while following her girlfriend out of the elevator and to the front door. Brianna unlocked it, took a step inside and turned around, holding out her hand. 

"Welcome home, baby".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honorary mention: Aquariamaria suggested these lyrics for chapter 10 😁
> 
> Turning fics, stating pretty, she's the bitch from craquaria city.


End file.
